


Something to Smirk About

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry and Draco find common ground.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something to Smirk About

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco find common ground.

**Title:** Something to Smirk About  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13 overall  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Smirk  
 **Author's Notes:** Harry and Draco find common ground.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Something to Smirk About

~

Harry glanced towards Malfoy, blushing as Malfoy caught him and stared boldly back. Harry looked away quickly.

“Just talk to him,” Hermione said.

“W...what?” Harry stuttered. “Who?”

She rolled her eyes. “Malfoy. The two of you have been staring at each other for days.”

Harry frowned. “What would we talk about?”

“Who knows?” Hermione shrugged. “The Cannons, how much you hate the _Prophet_ , your alimony payments, I don’t know, just...pick something.” She pursed her lips. “I would avoid politics, though.”

Harry chuckled. She was right, as always. Standing up, he approached Malfoy, missing the smirk on Hermione’s face.

~

“Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Potter replied, sliding into the seat across from him. “I’ve been thinking.”

Draco bit his lip. _Say nothing, say nothing_... “Oh?”

“Since we work together now,” Potter continued, “I thought we could let bygones be bygones.”

Draco considered this. From the looks Potter had been sending him all week, he thought they could do rather better than that. “Perhaps.” He glanced over to where Granger was watching them. “Did Granger suggest this?”

Potter blushed.

“Did she have suggestions about what we should talk about, too?”

Potter grinned. “She always has suggestions.”

Draco smirked. “You’ll find I do, too.”

~

Malfoy could be pleasant when he wanted to be, Harry decided. Yes, he frequently smirked, making Harry wonder what he was plotting, but then he’d say something amusing, and Harry would forget their former enmity.

Harry even sensed Malfoy was gay, too. Not that he came out and said it, but it somehow hovered between them, hinted at in between stories of child custody and new bachelorhood.

Time flew by, and far too soon, the Ministry was closing.

“Shall we continue this over dinner?” Malfoy suggested, expression speculative.

Harry agreed, and as they left, he vowed to send Hermione flowers.

~

Potter looked his best when he was shagged out, Draco decided. Skin flushed, hair even more ridiculously tousled than usual, naked for Draco’s delectation, Potter was positively alluring.

“What’re you thinking?” Potter asked softly, stretching sensually.

_That you’re fucking hot_. “That you need a haircut,” Draco drawled.

“Keeps it from sticking up all over the place,” Potter replied, shrugging.

Draco laughed. “That’s debatable.”

“Besides...”

“Besides?” Draco asked as Potter paused.

“I like it long,” Potter countered, smirking faintly. “More for you to hold on to as we shag.”

Draco ran a finger across Potter’s stomach, watching the muscles contract. “Point.”

~


End file.
